


Little Wonders

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind!Ignis, Light Angst, Short & Sweet, Timeskip!Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: It's the little things that help get Ignis through each day in the darkness.





	Little Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Shuffle Prompt -- Little Wonders by Rob Thomas  
> Character Focus: Ignis Scientia

He always had a small little book with him. Perhaps multiple small books that the others only saw changed out once each book had been filled to completion. It was an assumption that these books were filled with recipes, important dates, information that would better benefit the others as they progressed through their trip and their endeavors all across Lucis and Eos. It was these books that seemed to hold Ignis’s life together, his world circulated around these books. Because every waking moment he wasn’t spending assisting the others, he was there writing in his book the information that would benefit the others in their journey.

At least, that’s what the others had assumed.

Ignis pushed the door open to the dark and dusty room of his, the faintness of light only being a fair bit noticeable through the darkness he felt. He navigated with precision, having memorized each step of apartment to know where exactly each item was from where he would be standing. Two steps in, the table on the left. He set his daggers down onto them before he advanced against step to place his shoes by the door. One step up, he stepped onto the creaky wood flooring and walked three steps forward and one step to the right to reach the counter where he removed his gloves while he felt around for the notes left behind by Talcott for when he would clean and organize while Ignis was away on hunting endeavors. He knew every step of his apartment, knowing and memorizing with great meticulousness to prevent any complications in his own self-dependence. After all, Ignis never did want to be a burden to anyone just because of his disability.

He tilted his head as his fingers brushed over the punched braille on the note. A wonderful thing that Talcott did, learning braille specifically to leave behind notes like this. But despite the note being the usual of Talcott relaying what chores he did, the note did mention that there was a gift left behind by a colleague of Ignis’s. The strategist’s eyebrows furrowed as his hand ran itself along the counter, bumping into a small stack of things that Ignis couldn’t quite make out. That is, until his fingers curled underneath the item on the top of the stack and he lifted the book into his fingers.

What was this…? His fingers brushed over the front cover, feeling for the Braille to see what the books were. Oh! The notes that he had rewritten for him. Ignis felt a small smile cross over his lips before he lifted the pile of books into his arms and wandered ten steps over to his couch, sitting down with the books organized out in front of him as he lifted the first book into his hand.

Volume I… Ignis nodded and opened the first page and trailed his fingers over the text. Dated M.E. 752. The year Ignis had been sworn into the Crownsguard.  _Day one. The Crownsguard is not as different as an anticipated. Brutish Gladio is still brutish. Remember to cook for Noct. No beans today._

Perhaps it seemed abstract, but these books were filled with little nonsenses like this. Of course, the recipes and schedules were also rewritten for Ignis, but a good majority of what those books truly did have were memories. Little things that Ignis had thought about throughout the day that he had to write down. They were his journals to record what he thought were valuable in that instance, and perhaps they were nonsense to anyone but him. But he supposed that’s why these books were so special to him and only to him.

Especially when his fingers stopped at the end of the sentence.

_Today was the first day Noctis called me his friend… I will value this friendship for the rest of my life._

Ignis’s hands shook as he held the book in his hands, his head hanging as he pushed his glasses up and wiped away the single tears that fell from his eye.

Yes… These were his little wonders, and no matter what, he would value them forever.


End file.
